The application proposes the continuation of a decade-long NICHD Training Program within the outstanding research and training environment of the Vanderbilt University Program in Developmental Biology. This program has wide representation across the basic and clinical research enterprise in a physically compact site that contributes to harmonious interactions, collegiality, and collaboration. Program strengths are (1) Easy access to a program member by any trainee. (2) Significant student and fellow feedback to the Program/Training Grant administration. (3) Student and postdoc-specific activities (selecting visiting scientists, research discussion forums, retreat activities, teaching opportunities) to ensure that they develop the academic, social and managerial skills required for career success. (4) Excellent record in terms of recruitment pool, and placing ex-students and fellows in independent or leadership positions in academia, industry, or teaching positions. The program pays excellent attention to supporting minority groups underrepresented in research. Since the last renewal, program faculty membership expanded from 14 to 35, with many in a new program based building. Direct institutional support for trainees includes: (1) Funding first year students via the Interdisciplinary Graduate Program (IGP). (2) Funding the Program in Developmental Biology to allow administrative, training, and support functions that would otherwise not exist but are key augmentations of the Training Grant. All Program members can access state-of-the-art cores for mass spectrometry, optical electron microscopy, and NMR imaging, microarray as well as bioinformatics. The Biomedical Research Education and Training (BRET) office co-ordinates the Interdisciplinary Graduate Program, Medical Scientist Training Program, and is head office for the Office of Career Counseling and Outcomes Research and Office of Postdoctoral Affairs. By its nature, developmental biology research leads to trainees who are widely versed in concept directly relevant to human health and disease. The proposed studies encompass embryogenesis (body patterning organogenesis), postnatal development, physiological regulation, aging, reproduction, and on through to cancer and regeneration. Trainees experience research in multi-investigator endeavors and small team oriented efforts. The courses, laboratory teaching, and seminar speakers emphasize how developmental biology generates insight into cell biology and biochemistry, and produces models of human disease. The program takes advantage of the power in shifting among various model systems, and relies on the 15-year foundation built in expertise in yeast, nematode worms, fruitflies, zebrafish, chicken, and mouse. A total of eight graduate student slots and three postdoctoral slots are proposed for the Training Program. Graduate students are funded for two years after their first year of core course study and laboratory rotations. Postdoctoral fellows will be supported for two years. A carefully designed suite of didactic and less formal courses and activities immerses all trainees in modern techniques/discoveries and how to place them in historical perspective.